Tocando Fondo
by Sthefynice
Summary: Le había confesado sus sentimientos y le rechazó. Su Karma, ¿qué haría sin ella? Alza su mirada y observa a Liam, igual de destrozado y jodido que ella. La siguiente cosa que pasó no lo recuerda.


**Tocando fondo**

 **Sinopsis:** Le había confesado sus sentimientos y le rechazó. Su Karma, ¿qué haría sin ella? Alza su mirada y observa a Liam, igual de destrozado y jodido que ella. La siguiente cosa que pasó no lo recuerda.

 **Disclaimer:** _"Faking It"_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La serie fue creada por Dana Min Goodman y Julia Wolov para la cadena MTV. Nada me pertenece acá, sólo mis feels. Evidentemente, no gano nada escribiendo. Aunque si bien, como me gustaría.

 **Notas Finales:** La _Multi-fandom_ ataca, y de nuevo :V Ok, no podía evitar escribir esto. Me enganché rápidamente a la serie, imaginénse lo buena que es. Muchos feels y recuerdos. Este cap. está enteramente basado en el 1x08, final de temporada.

Aprovecho para dedicárselo especialmente a **Dayan Walker**. Nena, tengo entendido que aún no ves la serie, por lo que si llegas a leerlo antes, de igual manera sé que podrás entenderlo. Espero lo disfrutes.

Quise darle un break a los otros escritos que llevo tiempo escribiendo; no sé porqué este fue más fácil y natural de escribir. Misterios de la vida.

* * *

 **I.**

Estaba jodida.

Total, total y absolutamente jodida.

 _La había cagado._

Metió la pata, y esta vez hasta el fondo. Todo por su estupidez, Dios mío, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? Sentía su garganta seca, a pesar de haber bebido toda la maldita noche. ¿Qué había sido aquella estupidez, de hablar con el corazón y que la verdad le haría finalmente libre? En estos instantes maldecía a Shane Harvey por sus malditos consejos, por haberle infundido esperanzas en un caso perdido, en una batalla perdida anunciada tal vez desde sus comienzos.

Amy recuerda, y sigue llorando. Puede sentir sus calientes lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, arruinando el maquillaje de noche y no tiene que deducir mucho saber que su cabello y vestido tal vez estén de la misma manera. Recuerda, sigue recordando todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que ha sentido hacia _ella_ en estas últimas semanas, y se pelea, se reprocha internamente. ¡Había sido una estúpida, una idiota! Y por eso es que había mantenido bajo llave y oculto dentro de la caja de Pandora su tormentoso secreto, su angustiante debilidad.

 _Karma._

Sí, ella, su mejor amiga, se había convertido sin saberlo en su mayor debilidad.

Maldecía el día en el que tuvo que besarle, delante de todos. El día en el que ambas tuvieron que mantener una mentira, una estúpida mentira, y todo por ganar algo de atención y popularidad.

Honestamente, ¿sus vidas eran tan patéticas, que habían necesitado de esa mentira para poder alcanzar sin éxito, algo de felicidad?

Solloza con rabia, hacia ella, hacia el bartender que le niega otra botella de champagne, hacia todos.

 _Alcohol_ , necesitaba alcohol para poder sacarse todo esto de su sistema. Necesitaba liberarse, porque si no explotaría y por mucho que quisiera, una pequeña parte de ella estaba aterrada por lo que ella, en un estado de total y absoluto despecho, podría hacer.

 _Despecho._

Que irónico, ríe amargamente. Es la primera vez que le pasa, esto del despecho. Esta amarga sensación de saberte no correspondida, por tu mejor amiga, por aquella persona que aunque moralmente no se vea bien, es a quien amaba. Y no lo podía evitar, ya no. Hace bastante tiempo que había caído al abismo y no había punto de retorno, Shane se lo había explicado bastantes veces.

Las lesbianas no se preocupaban ni se limitaban en una simple noche de pasión y amor fingido, no. Las lesbianas eran mucho más que eso, mucho más de lo que a simple vista aparentaban. Y aunque a Amy no le gustase cada mujer del planeta tierra, únicamente se había sentido atraída por Karma. Únicamente había tenido esta clase de sentimientos por Karma. Únicamente había creído, con toda su alma, que ella le correspondería. Que se reiría con ella, cantándole alguna boba canción de amor, y luego sellarían su mutuo compromiso con un fuerte abrazo, tal vez un pequeño, pero de igual manera, intenso beso. Amy no pedía mucho más que eso. Amy siempre se había callado las cosas, porque ella era más de acciones. Las palabras bonitas sólo le habían correspondido a Karma decirlas. Todo lo que tenga que ver con belleza y elegancia, aquel terreno, a Karma. Y así desde pequeñas habían funcionado, desde siempre.

 _Lesbiana._

Se siente extraño llamarse así, etiquetarse impulsivamente de esa manera. Únicamente sólo ha tenido este sentimiento por su mejor amiga y puede que en su vida se haya fijado en una que otra chica… pero Amy jamás había encarado a la verdad, jamás había enfrentado sus verdaderos gustos.

 _Hasta ahora._

Sabe que sin Karma se sentiría sola, perdida; completamente vacía, y lo peor, desorientada. Desorientada por no tenerla a su lado, porque había reprimido sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, que ya a estas alturas no le importaba seguir ocultándolos, porque se había acostumbrado a la silenciosa agonía, al dolor, a la tortura. Porque estando con ella se había sentido así, millones de veces, como una _tortura_. Y estando sin ella se sentía de igual manera, como una tortura, pero hasta podía ser peor.

Comienza a recordar los falsos besos, las desapasionadas caricias, las palabras hipócritas de cariño, disfrazadas de ternura para que el espectáculo entre ambas, el circo social montado en (y por) la preparatoria, continúe.

No sabe en qué punto de su vida comenzó a perderse como persona, comenzó a depender emocionalmente de Karma, y eso le ha destrozado, le sigue destrozando y le jode a partes iguales; porque no quiere seguir siendo una esclava emocional de ella y de sus vacías palabras, ya carentes de significado. Amy no quiere seguir siendo su marioneta, porque desea con dolor su antigua libertad.

Alza la mirada, y lo ve. Lo ve a él, a la escoria que jamás debió aparecer, que jamás debió haber nacido y de no ser por él, las cosas entre ambas hubiesen sido, jodidamente diferentes.

 _Liam Booker._

Maldito.

De su garganta, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su ser, y ahí fue cuando sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, más no le importa, porque no quiere mostrarse vulnerable ante él, aunque éste le vea destrozada, exteriormente. Jamás le permitiría acercarse ni mostrarle todo de ella, lo que realmente es. Lo ha hecho con Karma, con únicamente con ella y sabe que tardarían años, tal vez milenios en el que le daría la oportunidad a otra persona, ¿y para qué? ¿Para poder terminar igual de humillada y destrozada? ¿Realmente era lo que quería?

Ambos participan en un debate intenso de miradas en el cual ninguno de los dos quería perder. Se estaban expresando su odio, su infinito desprecio a través de esa manera, y aunque el dolor en su pecho no disminuyese ni en lo más mínimo, al menos sentía poder desquitarse. Y a juzgar por su intensa mirada y su look desarreglado, a él parecía pasarle lo mismo.

Lo último que recuerda de ese momento, era que ambos habían corrido enfurecidos a su encuentro. No había nada más que agregar, porque no hubo sentimientos de por medio. Tan sólo acciones e impulsos, impulsos salvajes.

Estaba tan jodida, se sentían tan _jodida_ , que definitivamente todo dejó de importarle en aquel preciso instante.

 _"_ _¡Estoy enamorada de ti!"_ —Le había confesado, eufórica, con miedo transparente en su voz. Sentimientos encontrados por sentirse poco a poco libre, por dejar atrás esa carga, ese secreto que constantemente le había oprimido su frágil pecho.

Si aún cierra sus ojos puede seguir visualizando la sorpresa en su rostro, el _espanto_ en sus normalmente alegres y cálidas facciones. Sabe que su confesión está siendo mucho para ella y aún así no puede evitar sentirse impotente y atragantarse con sus lágrimas, lágrimas que por temor y con algún atisbo de orgullo oculto se niega a derramar.

Ve abrir y cerrar su boca, con indecisión, sabe que con esa inesperada noticia le desarmó, y no de la manera en que quería, ¡pero es que ya era _demasiado_ , ya había aguantado lo suficiente! ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría negando su propia felicidad?

Ve tristeza y horror en su mirada, y ahí es cuando se da cuenta del grave error que ha cometido: no hay esperanza. Nunca hubo esperanza para ella. Había estado luchando, se había estado ilusionando por una causa perdida.

Siente como su boca se mueve descontroladamente, explicándole con atropellos lo sucedido, como pasó, desde la ceremonia con aquel primer beso. Recuerda que habló, recuerda que pudo haber hablado muchas cosas, más en este momento no tiene la certeza sobre exactamente que dijo o que debió decir, por estar repitiendo este momento una y otra vez en su cabeza; por no distinguir verdaderamente entre lo que pasó hace unos minutos atrás, y lo que pudo haber pasado, si las cosas no se hubiesen puesto diferentes. Si tan sólo no le hubiese dicho lo último que haría a su corazón desplazarse:

 _"_ _Me acosté con Liam."_

Eso.

Tan sólo eso.

Aquella única respuesta que le dijo y que parecía justificar todo para ella al mismo tiempo. Pero para Amy no significaba nada, no justificaba nada. No justificaba como eso podía hacerle doler su corazón como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Fue justamente ahí en donde se quebró, odiosamente delante de ella, mostrándole que tan débil era por sus sentimientos, por aquellos sentimientos que pensó ingenuamente, ser inocentes. Más no vino a darse cuenta hasta en ese momento, sobre que tan profundos eran por ella, por Karma, por su mejor amiga.

 _Amiga._

Sigue pataleando con rabia, sin poderlo evitar. ¿Amiga? ¿Siempre quedará ella como una simple _amiga_? No quiere ni imaginar ahora la situación en la que se encuentra, en la situación en la que ahora quedaría con ella; más evita a toda costa que ese razonamiento la domine, porque terminaría por destrozarle.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le indica que no le extrañaría si la idea del suicidio la contemplara con tentación. Sabe que debido al alcohol se encontraba ahora más vulnerable a errores y desgracias y fue cuando finalmente dio con Liam que comenzó el caos, la melodía del terror.

No recuerda como ambos llegaron a su casa, a su habitación. Trastabillando y dejando ropa desperdigada por todo el suelo, sin compasión, rasgando aquellas prendas que no cedían con facilidad ante sus deseos, ante sus caprichos.

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que ella puede ver en un chico como él"?_ —Se llega a preguntar, mientras sus bocas se encuentran sin ceremonia, chocando entre sí. _"¿Por qué a Karma le gusta tanto a un tipo tan ordinario, sabiendo ahora que yo daría todo, todo por ella?"_

Sus palabras, la confesión que le hizo, lo que ella le respondió… todo seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, como si alguien le activara el modo _"Repeat"_ sin tregua y ella no supiese en dónde coño apagarlo, porque no podía.

 _"_ _Me acosté con Liam"_

Pues gran vaina.

Ella también lo haría.

Ella también borraría, sin reconocerlo, el rastro de besos, el rastro de marcas y caricias que su Karma le había hecho anteriormente. Porque Liam no era merecedor de sus atenciones, no era merecedor siquiera de la presencia de ella, no merecía nada, absolutamente _NADA_ de ella, de ambas.

Y se lo haría saber.

Muerde con fuerza su labio, haciéndole sangrar, deleitándose con sus quejidos. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, le está dando asco de besarlo, de estar con él de esta manera, porque no lo quiere, porque no lo _ama_ y sabe que jamás lo amará: porque se ha enamorado, completamente enamorado de la persona, de la _mujer_ que sabe que sería la única para ella en el mundo, su alma gemela compatible.

Su alma gemela perdida en el mundo que se ha dejado llevar por las garras de aquél animal. Y Amy no puede soportarlo más.

Lo rasguña, lo muerde, le grita. Él está haciendo lo mismo con ella, pero no le importa. No le importa porque de esta manera está intentando descubrir qué carajo pudo verle su chica a ese degenerado, a ese mujeriego que apostaba su vida, sólo quiso desvirgar a su musa, sólo quiso acostarse con una lesbiana, por primera vez, para seguir aumentando su satisfacción como hombre macho, su ego como el propio animal. Ella saca sus garras, sus ocultas garras, para rasguñarle toda la espalda y suelta un suspiro al escucharle gritar.

 _Sí, desgraciado, te mereces eso y más._

Se siente asqueada por sus besos y no consigue entender cómo es que Karma prefirió perder su virginidad, su sagrada virginidad, por aquel patán cualquiera como él. Inconscientemente se había guardado para aquella persona especial, demonios, ambas desde pequeñas se habían guardado para ese ser especial… y ella regaló su preciado tesoro, su inocencia como si nada. Como si fuese cualquier tontería, como si esto tuviera devolución… ¿acaso aquella sería una etapa? Porque ciertamente no le encontraba sentido, las lágrimas que seguía derramando en su rostro siguen sin tener sentido para ella. No quiere esto, no quería esto, no de esa manera… ella se había guardado para Karma, había guardado su virginal cuerpo sólo para ella y éste cerdo lo único que haría sería arrebatarle aquello que con tanto ahínco había estado reservando, cuidando cada día, cada año de su vida.

Con ironía pensaba que aquello podía ser una de las últimas cosas que la harían más cercana a ella, un poco más parecida.

Se odió.

Se odió como nunca se había odiado antes.

La penetración no le está produciendo ningún tipo de estímulo, ningún tipo de placentera sensación. Aunque algo la llenaba, esa cosa _asquerosa_ entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, seguía sintiéndose vacía, seguía sintiéndose necesitada.

Necesitada por las manos y el cariño que sólo una persona, sabía, podía ofrecerle.

Gritos desgarrados salen de su garganta, y esto parece ser algún estímulo morboso para él, porque sigue con aquel desesperante vaivén que sólo logra desgarrarle tanto por fuera como por dentro.

En segundos, todo lo que con años y esfuerzos había reservado, había desaparecido.

Y se odió.

Se odió más.

Porque fue ahí que se suponía, quería perder aquella inocencia con Karma, aquella primera vez, aquella íntima experiencia placentera sólo quería compartirla con ella. Oh, como le hubiese gustado que las cosas terminaran distinto…

Sabe que al día siguiente se sentirá como la mierda, como la mierda que se estaba sintiendo en estos precisos momentos, pero al triplicado, mil veces peor.

Escucha el ronco gruñido del cerdo que está encima de ella, y siente como su asquerosa liberación le invade tanto por dentro como por fuera de su entrada.

La palabra "asqueroso" se estaba quedando corta.

Siente como el animal sin gracia sale finalmente de ella, y por fin lo agradece.

¿Esto había sido por lo que tanto Karma se estaba peleando? ¿En serio quería _esto_?

Gran cosa.

Ciertamente no era nada placentero hacerlo con un hombre. Y recientemente ahora se da cuenta que tiene más propiedad para afirmar que realmente le van las mujeres. Que realmente le atrae y le va Karma, queriéndola para siempre en su vida.

Ríe entre lágrimas, una risa carente de emociones, totalmente vacía. ¿Acaso esto tendrá solución? ¿Acaso podrán encontrar ambas el camino? ¿Acaso ella podría perdonarle alguna vez por su traición?


End file.
